Attempts have been made to provide sauces which provide a unique taste. One such sauce is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,644. This sauce includes nuts, vinegar, water, oil and salt. The method of preparation includes preconditioning the nuts with garlic by dry blending to form a substantially homogenous dough-like mixture, mixing the vinegar, water and salt into the dough-like mixture to form a substantially homogenous batter and adding oil to the dough to form a unique chunky crunchy and spreadable sauce. Another sauce is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No, 3,930,030. In this product a barbecue sauce having a tenderizing agent is provided. The tenderizing agent is the proteolytic enzyme papain which is substantially free of amylase, and stabilized against loss of proteolytic activity. This tenderizing agent is provided in combination with tomato paste, sugar, gum-oil, salt, spices, garnish preservative agents, vinegar and water. Although both these products achieve the desired results both these products because of the unique ingredients required may be expensive and somewhat difficult to make. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a product made from readily available ingredients, which is easy to prepare and has the unique taste and advantages of the sauce of the present invention.